Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Gravattack
Gravattack is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. Fan Fiction Appearances *He will start appearing in Ahmad 15 in End of Arguments. *It will also appear in season 3 of JUU. *Gravattack will also appear in Will 10 X. *It will be a starter in Ben 10: Backyard Adventures. *Gravattack will also appear in Ben 10: Legends. *Gravattack is scheluded to appear in Mig 10: Gamaverse. *He will debut sometime in Noah 10. *He will appear in Super Omniverse as well as Go Busters. *He will appear in Ben 10 multiverse *He is in Amoshtrix *He is set to appear in the 2nd season of Ben 10 Alien Alliance Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearance but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. He appears in Clown Catastrophe to confront Zombozo. In Quest to Conquer, he fights Vilgax. Ben 10: Heroics Uneashed He has his Omniverse appearance but his core is blue and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He is the same. He appears in 99 For A Change to fight Superior Spider-Mankey. Albedo 10 Appearances *TBA John Smith 10 Gravattack was unlocked when Brago grabs the Omnitrix, allowing it to scan his DNA. Appearances *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by John clone 1 and by Ultimate John) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special (x2) Galactic Battle *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) *Reunion (John Smith 10) Distant Worlds *Manipulation (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x2, used by Ultimate John) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) *Castle Maze *Ultimates (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (used by Bioids) Ancient Times *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by John 10,000) *His World Part 2 (by John 10,000) 'dylan 10 ultimate omniverse' Appearnce: Good twin evil twin The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle In The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle, Gravattack lives peacefully high in the Dragon Mountains. He is eventually found by Clockwork and Eatle and begged to defeat Kickin Hawk. He will first appear in the series in The Gravity of the Situation, Part 1. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA Gallery Pro Gravattack.png|Pro Gravattack gr.png|Gravattack in max 13 Noahgravattack.png|Noah 10 Gravattack Gravattack Albedo.png|Albedo 10 Gravattack Stan as Gravattack.png|Stan as Gravattack Will Graviton.png|Gravattack In Will 10 X Kirby rook.png|Gravattack in Ben 10: Pro Evolutions 48-Graviton.PNG|Joseph as Gravattack in Super Omniverse Nega Gravatack.png|Nega Glen as Gravattack|link=Gravattack (G10) ultimate gravattack.png|Ultimate Gravattack|link=Ultimate Gravattack danscheid. Png|danscheid IMG00256.jpg|His toy MCGravattackSkin.png Ben 10,000 Gravattack.png Gravattack Meme.PNG Gravattack Comic.png 210px-Gravattack OV 8-1-.png Gravattack action pic.png BTDW Gravattack.png|Gravattack in BTDW Gravattack 12.png|In Chris 12 Graviton123456789.png|Bryce as Graviton in B10UH/BBO Category:Aliens Category:Gravity aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Planets Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Amoshtrix Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3